fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Robyn Starling Gets Grounded for Two Weeks
In the living room, Robyn Starling was sitting on the couch. Her father, Li Shang, was very angry at her because she got suspended from second grade at Garfunkel Elementary School for three days. "Robyn Starling, how dare you get suspended from second grade for three days?" Li Shang scolded, wagging his finger at her. Robyn glared at him. "It's not my fault," she yelled. "Camryn Moy kept throwing her mashed potatoes at me and calling me nasty names!" "And you gave her a black eye and a broken nose." said Li Shang. "Who cares?" said Robyn. "That's it," shouted Li Shang. "You're grounded!" "I don't care!" Robyn snapped angrily. With that, she banged on her chest like a gorilla and raised her fists in the air. "Do not bang on your chest and raise your fists in the air!" Li Shang warned. But Robyn didn't care. "No!" She carried on banging on her chest and raising her fists in the air. "Now go to your room!" said Li Shang. "No!" Robyn yelled, "I hate you!" Li Shang was now furious! "Robyn Lynn Tanya Starling Fa, how dare you say that? That's it! You are so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for two weeks! And that means you cannot play with your friends at the carnival!" It was Young Bagheera's turn to be mad at his sister. "Robyn, listen to your daddy!" he said, wagging his paw at her. "He said that you're grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for two weeks for getting suspended from second grade for three days!" "Bagheera, why do you always have to be so bossy?" Robyn asked angrily. "I'm getting Pumbaa right now!" And he ran off to get Pumbaa. Pumbaa angrily ran downstairs to the living room. "Robyn Starling, I heard you got suspended from second grade at Garfunkel Elementary School for three days for giving camryn Moy a black eye and a broken nose." he said, "Your father and brother are right! You are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for the next two weeks!" "That means no American Dad, no Family Guy, no The Simpsons, no Rugrats, no The Powerpuff Girls, no Futurama, no South Park, no Dexter's Laboratory, no Courage the Cowardly Dog, no Time Squad, no Samurai Jack, no Hey, Arnold!, no The Angry Beavers, no The Wild Thornberrys, no King of the Hill, no CatDog, no Hanna-Barbera cartoons, no The Brothers Flub, no KaBlam! No Chinese food, no Japanese food, no Mexican food, no supper, no Pokémon, no Super Mario Brothers, no Donkey Kong, no Crash Bandicoot, no Spyro the Dragon, no Sonic the Hedgehog, no Jumping Flash, no Link, no Star Fox, no Metroid, no Kirby, no Rayman, no ANYTHING until you learn to obey your father's rules! Now go to your room!" Robyn became very angry. She glared angrily at Li Shang, bagheera, and Pumbaa and told them, "You guys are as evil as Aunt Figg!" Then she went upstairs to her room in tears, where her pets, Tom and Jerry, waiting for her. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Banned from School Category:Grounded Series Category:Grounded Stuff